


【戬吒|短篇】《桃花落》

by dragonstar9988



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonstar9988/pseuds/dragonstar9988
Summary: 仙魔AU，身不由己，被迫分离，终得相守，微虐。魔君·杨戬x仙族主帅·哪吒
Relationships: 戬吒, 杨哪
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【戬吒|短篇】《桃花落》

【第一最好不相见，如此便可不相恋】

“师父，这就是昆仑仙境吗？看上去是比乾元山好上许多。”  
“废话！凡界与仙界岂能混为一谈？”  
“那您为什么不住在仙界，您要是住在仙界，徒弟我也能跟着沾沾光不是吗？”  
七彩琉璃铺地，漫天繁花起舞，碧玉为妆，砗磲做饰，好一处昆仑仙境！  
少年从未见过如此奢华的佳景，难免四处张望，前走的老者只淡淡的笑着，并未阻止少年天真的举动，只时不时的叮嘱几句，显然是宠到了极致。  
“哎呦！”  
一声痛呼，老者循声看去，只见自家小徒弟正坐在地上，懊恼的扶着腰，疼的小脸直皱到了一起，这一场景倒是罕见，老者只自顾自的捂嘴直笑，完全不给徒弟留面子。  
“师父，您再笑我就拔光仙鹤的翎羽，让您骑着秃鹤四处溜达！”  
少年不依的哼着，随手抓起地上的花瓣向老者扔去，大有种撒泼耍赖的性子。  
“小兄弟，你没事吧？”  
少年正打算起身，眼前却突然多了一双有力的大手，少年诧异的抬眼看去，只见一身着月白色劲装的青年浅笑温润，目光真诚，少年下意识的将手递过去，随之被拉入怀中。  
“谢……谢谢……”  
绯红的双颊，好似醉酒的猫儿，被戏弄之后，匆忙撤回了自己的安全区，却又难掩心中的好奇，时不时的抬头看上一看。  
“别动！”  
青年人无奈的笑了笑，上前两步，逼着懵懂的少年无路可退……  
“额前沾了一片桃花，此处皆是白玉砖，地上滑，下次可要当心些。”  
“谢谢……师兄？”  
少年天真懵懂，却也并非感受不到暧昧的气氛，红着脸退回了自家师父身后，微笑着点了点头，糯糯的唤了一声，随之转身而去。  
青年回顾良久，直到少年的身影完全从眼前消失………

【第二最好不相知，如此便可不相思。】

姑洗将至，万物去故就新。  
杨府后园，漫漫桃花似飞雪，夹杂着恬淡的芳香，沁人心脾。  
桃花铺地，少年慵懒的醉于其上，双颊似火，盈盈笑意。  
“哪吒！你又……”男子神色慌张，自桃林外寻来，举目四望，直到于桃林间望见那一抹鲜红，才终于放下心来，不过转瞬间便冷下脸去，愠怒上前，将醉倒的少年抱起。  
“哥哥，我没有偷酒吃，真的没有！嗝~”  
少年挣脱不开男子的怀抱，无奈的狡辩着。  
“小坏蛋，迟早有一天被你气死！”  
男子深深叹了一口气，将少年打横抱于胸前。  
怀中的少年早已呼呼入睡，酒入愁肠，仿佛不谙世事的孩子，让人顿觉心痛。  
人生有八苦，最苦——求不得！  
自那年昆仑山初见，少年便已深刻于心海，数年相伴相惜，挚爱入骨！  
然家仇牵绊，他终究也只能以兄长自居，一次次的将少年从身边推开，远远的推开……

【第三最好不相伴，如此便可不相欠。】

极北雪境，千里冰封，凛冽的春寒盗骨。  
天下分裂五境，九重仙域、地府鬼都、娑婆凡世、南域妖族和极北魔族。  
魔族世代居于北境，五万年前神魔大战败北，于此休养生息，安分守己。  
然一千五百年前，魔族主君病逝，新任魔君手段狠辣决绝，带领魔族异军突起，千年间实力扩增数倍，堪与仙族分庭抗礼！  
半月前，魔君亲率十万魔将与天庭开战，三界哗然，眼见纷扰将至，人心惶惶难安。  
混乱间，魔君却又草草收兵，昊天玉帝更下令不允任何人再议论此事。  
违令者——魂飞魄散！  
北境，偌大的皇城内，暴雪侵袭已有数日，街市行人罕至，唯有廷内热闹非凡。  
庭院内，大片的桃林已被白雪覆盖，干枯的枝条被暴雪压弯了腰。  
华贵的庭廊内，大红的绸布装饰点缀着，一个个身着浅粉桃红的宫女步履匆忙，进出于庭廊尽头，一座金漆碧瓦的宫殿内……  
“滚出去！”  
殿内一片狼藉，少年白衣质朴，玉冠端正，一双桃花眼却满含煞气，凛然似极北的风雪。  
任何胆敢迈入内殿的宫人皆被一杆银枪杀了威风，颤巍巍的跪倒在宫门外。  
“本帅至死也不会嫁与杨戬！让他趁早死了这条心吧！”  
沉重的关门声伴随着戛然而止的脚步，正如同这寒冬的风雪，一片死寂……  
“君后，吉……吉时就要到了，还请您不要为难奴婢们，倘若错过了吉时，奴婢……奴婢们会被君上杖毙的……”  
为首的宫女嬷嬷跪在门外不停的磕头，声泪俱下的恳求着门内人的回应，然而……一切都只是徒劳罢了，门内之人即不是他们能得罪的，为今之计，也只能亲自去请自家主君了。  
“都是一群废物！既然请不出君后，尔等自去刑堂领罚吧。”  
宫门外，男子身着婚袍，鼎红的喜冠高束，衬得上是“陌人如玉，公子无双”！  
“君上饶命！求君上饶命！”  
宫女嬷嬷伏倒在男子脚边，额头已经沁出大片的血痕，仍不停的叩头求饶，魔族的刑堂无异于地府的十八层炼狱，但凡进去的，就没可能活着出来！  
“本君手下不养无用之人！哮天犬，别让本君再看到她！”  
男子厌恶的踢开挡在脚边的嬷嬷，侧目看向身后的侍卫，侍卫点头会意，眨眼间，宫门外跪倒的数十宫娥尽数被拖起，一眼望去，心如死灰。  
“慢着！”  
绝望中，一道声音自门内穿出，短暂却急促，男子寻声望去，双眸满怀喜色。  
少年白衣素裹，重重的推开房门，冷视着男子，神情复杂。  
“你——”少年指了指被侍卫拖走的宫女嬷嬷，淡然道:“进来，伺候本帅更衣！”  
“哪吒……你终于肯答应我了！”  
“我答应如何？不答应又如何？早在你将我当做仙魔两族的交易筹码时，我就已经死心了！杨戬，你想玩？本帅奉陪到底！”  
“哪吒！二哥从未将你当做筹码！信二哥一次——可好？”  
杨戬小心翼翼的握住哪吒的手腕，近乎哀求到。  
“请魔君放手！我家二哥，已于一千五百年前——战死桃山落涯！”  
哪吒毫不犹豫的甩开杨戬的手，声音低沉……决绝！  
“哪吒……我当年是迫不得已才……”  
“魔君的往事，与本帅无关，吉时将至，本帅还需沐浴更衣，就不留君上叙话了，请！”  
哪吒打断了杨戬想要解释的说辞，侧身退至门内，将战战兢兢的宫女嬷嬷拉了进去，房门“嘭”的一声紧紧关闭，一如杨戬绝望的心情……

【但曾相见便相知，相见何如不见时。】

喜庆的乐声响彻云霄，大殿内，人烟纷扰，一双玉人并肩而立，浅笑温语。  
即使再不愿，哪吒亦不会拂了杨戬的面子，客套的笑容、得体的礼仪，一如凌霄宝殿上的三军主帅，冷静、淡然、战无不胜！  
大婚格外顺利，顺利到好似一切都未曾发生过，纯真的笑容亦如千年之前的杨府后园，慵懒的靠在他的怀里，轻唤他“哥哥”的少年，其实……从未远去。  
“哪吒，我终于……终于可以毫无顾忌的拥你入怀……终于……”  
喜庆的日子，自是免不了多饮几杯，更替哪吒挡了许多推拒不掉的喜敬，杨戬酒量虽好，此时却也醺醉，半梦半醒间，情愫涌上心头。  
这场大婚，杨戬已筹备千年之久，千年蛰伏，只为迎一人入怀，相伴相守……  
“时候不早了，我去偏房睡，你早些休息吧。”  
哪吒用力分开杨戬环在腰间的双臂，将人扶至床榻，声音清冷。  
“我不许！哪吒是我的！是我一个人的！”  
晕醉的人根本不知道自己在做什么，只一味遵从本心。  
恍惚间，杨戬反手拽住哪吒的手腕，用力一拉，未及反应的哪吒脚步虚落，径直跌倒在杨戬怀里，鼻尖相触，暧昧十足。  
“杨戬——放开我！”  
“唔……”  
“哪吒是我的！是我一个人的！”  
醉酒后，杨戬眼尾晕着一抹嫣红，双眸含泪，雾蒙蒙的，他只知道怀中人是他心的归宿，他至死也不会再放开这双手……  
箍紧小孩纤瘦的腰身，翻滚间，哪吒自然被杨戬压在了身下。  
“朕的君后，今晚是我们的洞房花烛夜，你舍得让我一人独守空房吗？”  
喝醉的杨戬像个没长大的孩子，哪吒但凡用力想要挣扎，杨戬便委屈的撇下嘴角，眼眶氤氲着薄雾，楚楚可怜……  
“杨戬，装醉有意思吗？”  
哪吒法力被封，根本挣脱不开杨戬的禁锢，不过哪吒从来都懂得放弃。  
杨戬自知对哪吒有愧，他从不介意哪吒报复性的玩闹，可唯独惧怕哪吒现在的样子……  
一双平淡无波的星眸，就这样冷冷的看着你，嘴角噙着一抹讥诮。  
“杨戬，你困得住天庭的中坛元帅，却永远也困不住昆仑仙境对你掏心掏肺的少年！”  
“不过……说来也可笑，昆仑仙境的少年——是被你亲手杀死的！”  
哪吒笑的格外讽刺，那双如黑夜般死寂的双眸，一如千年前战场相见时的绝望与无助。  
“哪吒，我是有苦衷的！我只是老魔君匆忙间收下的义子，为了让魔族的臣民信任我，我不得不树立自己的君威，那一剑……那一剑我没想伤到你……”  
对上身下那双质问的眼眸，杨戬只觉得屋里屋外都如同寒冬腊月，透着刺骨的凉意，杨戬怕极了，他怕自己一旦放了手，他和哪吒之间，就永远也不会再有任何交集……  
“杨戬，当年我醉酒误事，将瑶姬长公主关押的地方告知于你，害得长公主被十日晒化，更害你跌落悬崖，堕仙入魔，你恨我是应该的，那一剑——我认了！你的羞辱——我也认了！”  
“哪吒！我娘的事情与你无关！我真的……真的从未迁怒于你，我从未恨过你！”  
杨戬从不知哪吒竟是这样的想法，难怪无论他如何解释，哪吒都不曾信过……  
“恨也无妨，换我是你，也会恨不得想要杀了对方吧？”  
哪吒苦笑一声，千年的浮沉，当年懵懂天真的少年，早已历尽人间百苦，尝尽人生百味，昆仑仙境的无邪少年——早已随着跌落悬崖的杨戬……一同葬于桃山。  
活下来的——只有魔族主君和中坛元帅！  
“错既在我，一切——哪吒愿一人承担，只求往后，你莫要再迁怒于三界苍生，徒增纷扰，待你厌倦后，请放我离开……”  
哪吒松开手，轻合起双眸，平静的躺在杨戬身下，左右法力被封，任何挣扎也只是徒劳，无非就是个残破的身子罢了，杨戬既然想要，给他便是。  
“哪吒，无论如何我都不会再放开你的手！只是……抱歉，我暂时还不能解开你的封印，我知道你不喜欢这样，可……可我没有其他办法，求你再给我一点时间，那些误会，我会解释清楚的，哪吒，我不会逼你做任何你不愿的事情，除了不许离开我！时间不早了，我……我去偏房睡，你……早些休息。”  
杨戬自知，任何解释都是徒劳的，哪吒已先入为主，根本听不进去。  
起身拉过床脚的锦被替哪吒盖好，杨戬深叹一声，默默离开了房间。  
横亘在二人之间的误会太深，除非一一化解，否则哪吒根本打不开长久以来的心结。

【安得与君相决绝，免教生死作相思。】

“唔……嗯……”  
少年蜷缩在角落，脸颊晕红，迷茫不安的扭动着身体，肩角的衣衫滑落，腰带早已在不知不觉中挣脱，无助的呢喃着……  
“哪吒！”  
杨戬是被哮天犬唤来的，自知闯祸的哮天犬片刻也不敢耽误，用了毕生最快的速度奔到杨戬的书房，奈何嘴笨，支支吾吾半天也没说清楚。  
杨戬只听到“哪吒”和最开始的“出事了”，连思考的时间也没有，一路狂奔到哪吒的寝宫，一进门便是一幅令人血脉偾张的画面，一时竟连反应的能力都丧失了……  
“主子……是丞相……”  
“出去！”  
哮天犬喘着粗气追上杨戬的脚步，正要解释，却被突然禁闭的房门打在了额头上，以肉眼可见的速度肿起了大包，奈何哮天犬却也只能静候在门外，不敢怒不敢言。  
“立刻遣人将解药送来，若哪吒有任何闪失，你也不必再活着来见我！”  
门内传来一声怒吼，吓得哮天犬立刻跪倒在地上，静等着发落。  
“主子，没……没解药……自从大婚后，您就一直没能再进过三爷的房门，这事儿整个魔族都传遍了，丞相大人知您心中苦楚，特意……特意命属下……”  
“主子，属下也知道这事儿不地道，二回回来已经决定将那杯掺了药的茶水倒掉，可……可三爷看书看累了，一股脑全灌嘴里了，属下自知惹了祸，这才跑去找您过来……”  
“谁让你们自作主张的！滚！”  
杨戬抱着已经被汗水浸湿的少年，满心满眼只有疼惜和自责，大婚过后，他只想留出足够的时间让哪吒，也让自己冷静下来，可现在看来，他又一次害了哪吒……  
“哥哥……唔……难受……哥哥”  
少年仿佛置身烈火般，从内而外灼烧般的痛苦，身旁的杨戬宛若一汪清泉，朦胧间，是他唯一能消暑的存在……  
历经沧桑后，人往往只有在梦里才会吐露心声。  
那道软糯的“哥哥”，杨戬早已记不清自己有多久不曾听到过了……

【玲珑骰子安红豆，入骨相思知不知。】

凉爽的触感没多久便已消失，哪吒再次陷入痛苦的挣扎中，身上的衣衫一件件褪去……  
“好难受……嗯……唔……”  
“哪吒……”  
望着床榻雪白的玉体，杨戬慌忙背过身去，然而那道甜腻的喘息声，久久徘徊在耳畔，怎样都掩饰不了。  
时间一分一秒的过去，被痛苦折磨的少年渐渐没了声音，只余下无助的啜泣，杨戬心中猛的抽痛了一下，再忍下去，哪吒的安危难保！  
“对不起，哪吒，不要怪我……”  
杨戬解下自己的衣袍，缓步走到床边，微凉的双臂将少年揽入怀中，歉疚到。  
意识早已陷入混乱的少年哪管其他，直觉驱使下，他只知道身上的人能缓解他的燥热，让他感到舒爽，这就足够了。  
“唔……哈……”  
杨戬俯身吻上少年桃红色的薄唇，此时的二人，没有误会隔阂，只有最原始的欲望驱动。   
一双大手有力的游走在少年绯红的胸膛，房内的暧昧正一点点升温……  
“啊……嗯哈……不要……”  
白皙的手指轻握住少年身下挺立的玉柱，拇指轻摩的铃口，绝顶的刺激下，少年难耐的呻吟破口而出，不依的扭动着身躯。  
“不要？不要什么？你不告诉我，我又怎么能知道呢？”  
杨戬俯身贴在哪吒耳边，温热的呼吸挑逗着少年迷乱的情欲，收获了阵阵甜腻的呢喃。  
“唔……嗯……啊哈~”  
快感一点点折磨着初经人事的少年，药效的刺激更加难耐，杨戬轻吮着哪吒圆润的耳垂，缓缓向下，在脖颈、锁骨处，留下独属于他的记号……  
“哪吒，是不是只有你真正属于我，才不会再想着离开呢？”  
杨戬轻轻擦去哪吒额间的汗珠，低声自语着，望着小孩被情欲控制下的诱人神情，杨戬的双眸暗了暗，这样的哪吒，他不希望再有第二个人见到，他的少年，只能属于他一人！  
“你是我的，永远都只能是我的！”  
杨戬轻咬着少年胸前的两枚茱萸，眼中满满的占有欲，他决定了，不会再放手，永远！  
“嗯哈~唔……给我……哥哥……”  
一声“哥哥”，打乱了杨戬全部的理智，他只觉得身下涨的生疼，恨不得立刻挺入小孩的甬道内。  
药物的作用下，哪吒的穴口早已被滑腻的液体浸湿，手指顺利的钻了进去，只是即便如此，杨戬也不敢有片刻的放松，生怕自己的庞大伤到了身下的少年。  
异物闯入的陌生感，激的甬道里嫩肉阵阵酥麻，少年的喘息更加粗重甜腻。  
杨戬嘴角微翘，肆意“玩弄”着身下的少年，“咕啾咕啾”的淫糜水声异常迷人。  
哪吒看似痛苦地弓起腰，异感的刺激下，紧紧地合拢双腿，试图挡住逼近高潮时喷涌而出的液体，然而一切都只是徒劳，当第四根手指没入时，哪吒被舒爽刺激的高高地仰起下颚，脸颊红得像熟透的苹果。  
杨戬搂着哪吒的后腰，大手在柔软弹滑的臀肉间逡巡，将可怜的乳白皮肤揉得红肿，诱哄着少年打开双腿，伴着一声低沉的喘息，用力灌入哪吒紧致柔软的甬道内。  
“唔……唔哈……嗯啊~”  
九浅一深的试探，令少年不断发出腻人的喘息声，杨戬满足的发出一声喟叹，千年的等待，终究没有白费。  
“啊……唔嗯哈啊啊啊啊……”  
醉人的情欲如同起伏的浪潮，哪吒唯一可以依靠的肩膀只有杨戬一人。  
纤细的双臂紧紧抱住杨戬的肩膀，痛苦过后，只剩下情欲……  
“嗯哈～不要……”  
几番试探下，杨戬终于找到了小孩的敏感点，每次都变着花样的刺激着哪吒的欲望，听着那软糯甜美的呻吟，杨戬埋在甬道内的柱身又粗壮了一圈。  
原始的欲望是最难控制的，哪吒不断仰头，难耐的抬起下身，迎合着杨戬撞击。  
自傍晚一直到后半夜，杨戬要了哪吒一次又一次，直到药效完全消失，哪吒初经人事，杨戬生怕伤到哪吒的身子，抱起的动作格外小心，就连沐浴也全不假他人之手，可即使再谨慎，也很难不触碰到小孩酸软疼痛的下身。  
昏睡中的少年紧皱着眉头，软软的哼出了声，杨戬小心翼翼的从水中将哪吒抱出、擦干，一点点挪回了床上，拥人入怀，沉沉的睡了过去……

【最是人间留不住，朱颜辞镜花辞树。】

那日的意外过后，哪吒虽未明说，但却再未阻止过杨戬进他的房间，偶尔一两次，杨戬赖在哪吒床上不走，哪吒也不恼，只默默拉过被子，凉着杨戬，不过每到后半夜，见杨戬瑟瑟的抱成一团蜷缩在墙角时，哪吒又心软的摊开被子，往杨戬怀里挪了挪。  
“杨戬，可以解了我身上的封印吗？我……没有法力，我很不适应。”  
这天正午，二人坐在桌前吃饭，哪吒的碗里已经堆成小山般，杨戬却仿佛没有看到一般，致力于将哪吒喂的胖一些，毕竟……小孩真的太瘦了……  
“……好……”  
杨戬抬头对上哪吒苦涩的眼眸，终究是不忍拒绝，虽然知道哪吒可能会偷偷溜走，但杨戬仍抱着一分侥幸，或许……或许哪吒已经原谅他也不一定。  
可惜……侥幸也只能是侥幸……  
七天后，杨戬满心欢喜的抱着部落小族上供的果脯想要给哪吒品尝时，打开门，却是物是人非……  
大婚的喜袍平整的摆在床榻上，连着一封折叠起来的书信，唯一带走的，只有喜冠上的一枚翠玉……  
“我还是没能留住你……”  
杨戬失落的立于床边，握着书信的手止不住的颤抖，他并非没有预料到这一结局，可……可他如何能甘心？  
“哮天犬，让整个暗卫营出动，务必要在最短的时间里找到哪吒！”  
杨戬不敢打开哪吒留下的书信，他害怕看到哪吒的无助和绝望，害怕失去爱哪吒的机会和勇气，更害怕哪吒对他的感情只剩下——恨！  
“主子，这么长时间了，您还不明白您和三爷之间的隔阂究竟是什么吗？”  
哮天犬是跟随杨戬最久的人，却也是最懂杨戬所思所想之人，其实哪吒的离开，早已注定，奈何当局者迷，旁观者清。  
“当年您坠落深渊，生死不明，渐渐的，就连三小姐和昆仑仙境都放弃寻找了，可唯有三爷一人，始终不肯接受您身亡的真相，他足足找了您五百年，那段时间，三爷谁的劝都听不进去，找遍了深渊下的每一寸土地，又一次为了搬开一块巨石，又害怕您被压在下面，三爷只能徒手去挖，即便血肉模糊也不愿放弃，最后什么也没挖到，三爷却反倒松了一口气，毕竟没找到人，就意味着您一定还活着……”  
“千年前的战场上，三爷根本不在乎您的身份是什么，您知道吗？当他得知您还活着的消息时笑的有多开心吗？那是自您失踪后的五百年里，三爷第一次笑……”  
“您成了魔君，再次挑动仙魔两族大战，三爷作为天庭的中坛元帅，势必与您对立两阵，可三爷早就想好了要如何不动声色的败给您，我们都劝他三思而后行，毕竟事关天庭威严，若被玉帝察觉，责罚是难免的，但三爷什么都听不进去，他一步步的为您安排好了退路，却全然不顾自己的安危，可迎来的确实当头一棒！您一定不知道吧？当三爷勉强苏醒后的第一句话，却是派属下重新回到您的身边保护您，三爷说您于魔族而言是外人，必须要有忠心的手下才能稳坐君位，对于自己受伤之事绝口不提。”  
“战败后，玉帝自是免不了一顿责罚，足足一百军棍，三爷一声不吭的受下，最后是活活疼晕过去的！可您这次大张旗鼓的以三界百姓威胁三爷嫁于您做君后，更封了三爷的法力，这对三爷而言，是莫大的侮辱啊！”  
哮天犬的话一层层撕裂杨戬的侥幸，他从不知道哪吒为他付出了这么多，当年跌落悬崖后，杨戬被老魔君救起，蛰伏于暗处，起初只为报仇雪恨，这也是他成为新魔君后唯一的目标，然而自那场大战过后，他只想从昊天手里夺回属于他的哪吒。  
魔族的实力在杨戬手中一点点扩大，渐渐地可以和天庭抗衡，杨戬第一时间点将出征，以三界百姓的安危，威胁昊天将哪吒嫁与他为君后，一为得到哪吒，二为羞辱昊天。  
直到今日被哮天犬点醒，杨戬才知道自己究竟错在何处，他羞辱的何止昊天一人，伤害最多的，却是他口口声声要保护的挚爱！  
“哮天犬，告诉丞相让他代理政务，本君要亲自将哪吒找回来！”  
听了哮天犬的话，杨戬片刻也不想再等，三两步奔出了房门。  
“主子，您……您知道三爷在哪里吗？”  
极北的暴雪早已停歇，初春之景，庭院内，整片桃林渐渐苏醒，绿丫点缀其上。  
“我已经找到他了……”

【身无彩凤双飞翼，心有灵犀一点通。】

“二哥，后园的桃花开了……”  
“哪吒，往后余生，二哥陪你共赏花开花落……”


End file.
